


Extra Ordinary: My Life as Number Seven

by behradtomaz



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: theyre all traumatized okay, yeah its another one of those fics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-23 06:42:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18148454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/behradtomaz/pseuds/behradtomaz
Summary: My name is Vanya Hargreeves, and this is my story.We were never a real family. We were our father’s creation, family in name but not in fact. In the end, after our brother Ben had died, there was really nothing connecting us. We were just strangers living under the same roof, destined to be alone, starved for attention, damaged by our upbringing, and haunted by what might have been. We all wanted to be loved by a man incapable of giving love.Our father never missed an opportunity to remind me that I was ordinary. A hard thing for a little girl to hear. If you’re raised to believe nothing about you is special, if the benchmark is extraordinary, what do you do if you’re not?





	Extra Ordinary: My Life as Number Seven

My name is Vanya Hargreeves, and this is my story.

The Hargreeves were never a real family. We were our father’s creation, family in name but not in fact. In the end, after our brother Ben had died, there was really nothing connecting us. We were just strangers living under the same roof, destined to be alone, starved for attention, damaged by our upbringing, and haunted by what might have been. We all wanted to be loved by a man incapable of giving love.

Our father never missed an opportunity to remind me that I was ordinary - a hard thing for a little girl to hear. If you’re raised to believe nothing about you is special, if the benchmark is extraordinary, what do you do if you’re not?

It’s almost funny, that even in a book written by me about me, my family pretty much steals the spotlight on every page. They have defined me for all of my life, and I think our father defined all of us, too. We were never kids.

Just numbers one through seven, to be trained and shaped and used. He made us all who we are today, trauma and skills and everything. It’s not an excuse for our behavior, only an explanation.

So, yes, this is a book about me. But it’s about my family, too, consequences be damned.


End file.
